In the spring-loaded ball valve field, there exists a need for an inexpensive and reliable spring-loaded ball valve. This is particularly true because conventional spring-loaded ball valves require numerous parts, thereby requiring substantial assembly time and increasing manufacturing costs. Consequently, there exists a need for a spring-loaded ball valve which is comprised of a relatively small number of relatively simple or off-the-shelf (existing) parts for reducing manufacturing costs without sacrificing the quality of the ball valve.
The present invention provides a spring-loaded ball valve for controlling the flow of fluid therethrough. The ball valve is constructed of a relatively small number of simple parts, some of which are readily available off the shelf, for limiting manufacturing costs. More particularly, the ball valve is spring loaded by essentially using a pair of screws and a coil spring. Thus, the ball valve of the present invention results in considerable savings in money, as well as time, for manufacturing the ball valve.